


Opposites attract

by C_Jones17



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Jones17/pseuds/C_Jones17
Summary: Nicole Haught is captain of the football team with a winning title of 3 years in a row. Waverly's a cheerleader, but for Nicole's teams arch nemesis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, new story. This is only the intro the real story is coming next chapter. I'm working on a wayhaught marriage aswell. And just a note that PC means Purgatory College and PIC means Purgatory international college.

Purgatory was a small place, however it was a small place with two rival colleges just opposite each other, competing togtether since they were both built. 

The most common college was the Purgatory international college, which most people struggled to get in with it being such a high maintenance school. The most famous thing there was a girl named Nicole Haught, who was admired and loved by everyone except the other college. 

The other college was simply name Purgatory college, Purgatory international was labelled the name after many years of competing in sports, which made the school very well known.

Wynonna hated that college and so did her sister Waverly, Wynonna never go accepted to the college because her lack of knowledge but for poor Waverly the only reason she wasn't accepted was because of her troublemaker sister so they had to settle for PC. 

Nicole was the captain of both the football and basketball team, being the most popular kid in school definetly made her famous in one way, and everyone loved her.

Everyone loved her. Except. Wynonna Earp. Nicole had never had a grudge against the Earp but she definetly had a problem with Nicole, and that was due to the fact the schools were rivals and Wynonna just happened to be the captain of the football team, that hasn't won since Nicole entered the school.

It wasn't common for Wynonna to be hated, but the most common reason her and her team was hated was because of the fact she hated Nicole. 

She hadn't held anything against the Haughts at first, but when Nicole became more and more popular and was becoming famous for her skills. Wynonna became extremely jealous. 

Nicole had only one thing that peeved Wynonna of more than her presence and that was her party's, she threw killer party's which everyone attended making it probably the coolest college party. 

Nicole did invite Wynonna, but always turned down the offer quickly and unpleasantly. 

Sensing that Wynonna didn't like her, she'd stopped inviting people individually and just started asking people to give them round which everyone was happy to do. 

And that's how the Earp and Haught rivalry technically started.

.

. 

The day has passed quicly with Wynonna just hanging out in her dorm when a letter slipped through her door. 

She trailer herself towards it and sat down to open it. She groaned as it read   

"NICS COLLEGE PARTY" in bold letter. 

Wynonna violently shredded the letter up in her hand, knowing that the whole college was going to be there including her no good friends. 

Then the idea popped in her head. Everyone's going to be there. How bout we pay Nicole a little visit and see what she's really made of huh? She thought to herself. Maybe a challenge would be good for Nicole and her buddies.

"I'm a genius" she said, jumping up and down. 

Just as she had said that, Waverly the youngest Earp entered the room, smiling as she watched her sister happily dancing away. 

"OKAY, what's got you in such a good mood?" She asks still laughing at the girl standing infront of her.

"GET READY BABY GIRL, WERE GOING TO A PARTY" she shouted, jumping around again. 

Waverly dropped the stuff in her hand before excitingly asked "are you serious" 

Wynonna nodded and with that Waverly ran out quick as thunder to get ready for this unknown party.

Waverly told all her friends and her friends gave Waverly the details on how Nicole was the only one throwing a party tonight, the name adgitated Waverly, and thoughts started running through her head "why the hell does she wanna got there?". 


	2. House party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole being the colleges most popular girl throws a party for everyone.

Whether it was boys or girls, nobody would give up the opportunity to go to one of Nicole's party's.

Despite Nicoles popularity, she never lost her kindness, never thought she was below anyone even if everyone did label her famous. She always invited everyone whether popular or not, and also surprisingly sent out a invite to everyone in PC, which she knew everyone would attend except Wynonna, who was probably slagging her off as we speak to her friends, Nicole thought she had. Except it wasn't to her 'friends' it was to her little sisters friends just a year below them.

Even though Waverly's friends openly admitted to loving the red head, one person who despite never meeting Nicole always stood by her side was her sister.

.

Nicole didn't need to plan, except buying some alcohol and a little bit of food, she knew the hundreads of guests that were coming would chip in, probably leaving the house stacked with hard liquor. 

Her house was hardly small enough for hundreads of guests, to put in lightly she lived in a enormous mansion, with rooms filled with all the family's sports achievements. 

Nicole's family were away, meaning the party was going to be big, and definetly a night to remember. She'd already found and dj, who had also done all the LED lights, which was going to look awesome. 

It was 6:00pm when Nicoles girlfriend and her best friends came along, her name was Kelly, and even though Nicole had a lot of female attention, and by a lot, I mean everyone fancied her. She was always loyal, with the slightest exception of harmless flirting which could lead to girls jumping on her.

"hey babe" Nicole said. She didn't get a reply, only greeted with a rough kiss which took her back a few steps.

"Sooo, when are people going to start coming" Kelly asked, tracing her fingers up and down Nicoles arm.

She looked at her watch, and sighed.

"right about now" 

And with that a loud knock hit the door, Kelly's friend opened the door to a group of about 20 all carrying hard booze. Nicole of course didn't know all of the people in her college, but she knew they knew her. 

More and more people entered, and there was so many that people just started to enter in without even knocking and began to party.

.

.

The party was becoming lit, It was surrounded by about 800 people all in different rooms. Drunk people all around her, with liquor spilling in there hand, and the party becoming loud with cheers.

Nicole spoke to a lot of people, most flirted with her, while others were to scared to talk, which confused the hell out of her. 

A popular song came on by Alesso, and everyone immediately got up to dance, there wasn't a soul in Nicole's house that wasn't on there feet, singing and cheering as the music blasted through the air.

The only thing Nicole could think of to get the crowd of people even more hyped , was... 

"silly string" she shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room before spraying it in the air. The students roared, screamed and shouted picking up the bottles from the side a joining in getting the crowd buzzing. 

With the hectic amount of hype, the crowd of boys lifted Nicole up, starting a chant "Ni-ic, Ni-ic," they shouted. 

.

.

A loud shotgun blast, drew the crown in silence, Nicole now still but still being held in the air. She was directed to the line of sight where the blast was heard

And saw 

"Wynonna Earp" she said, filling the silence.

Nicole was immediately put down, and requested for the music to be stopped for a moment. She walked up towards the oldest Earp, making sure her eyes stayed firmly on Wynonna's.

"Quite the party you have hear" Wynonna said snarky. 

Nicole directed her eyes behind the Earp, there's was 6 or 7 people behind her, all pairs of eyes looking adoringly at her, except one pair, the girl looked like Wynonna, same colour hair, same eyes and height, and was glaring at her the same way the person standing in her face was. 

She then put her eyes back to Wynonna and laughed. She hadn't noticed the crowd of people that was behind her, attempting to back her up but Wynonna did, but it didn't threaten her. Well maybe a little, but she was determined not to back out.

"Earp, nice to see you, your welcome to join us if you want" Nicole gestured her hand pointing towards the crowd of people.

"No thanks, besides this is more a threat than a wanted invitation, I came here to challenge you" Wynonna said smirking.

"And what would that be?"

"Your team and my team, head to head tomorrow night" she said.

Nicole hadn't noticed the fact all of her friends that once stood behind Wynonna, had moved to stand beside her until now, she think her name was Steph, who her and her friends had always had a crush on her. She smiled, knowing it would iratate the two people standing in front of her before returning to Wynonna with her hand out.

"Deal" 

Wynonna stepped forward spat in her hand before shaking Nicole's and quickly heading out leaving everyone she was with standing beside her. 

The music continued and the crowd began to cheer again. 

Steph and her friends had joined in, but not before attempting to ask Nicole to join her, which she nicely rejected. 

She watched as they left her side and her eyes darted to were Wynonna had been standing and saw the girl that never left her side still standing in the same spot. 

Nicole had observed the girl, she was gorgeous, small and had a very nice figure. 

"You're welcome to join" she said with a smile.

Waverly swayed towards her and knocked into her trying to give her the message not to mess with her but failing when the impact was only a little knock.

"Maybe i will" she said daringly. 

Nicole chuckled to herself, before heading off towards the party. 

"If you're going to be at my party, I need to know the name of Wynonna's protector" Nicole said, striding up towards Waverly. 

She was with a girl called Chrissy and was greeted by a flirtatious smile by Steph yet again.

Waverly laughed mockingly before stepping up, trying her best to keep her composure after seeing just how tall Nicole actually is.

"Waverly Earp" she said, hand still by her side not trying to introduce herself with a handshake. 

Nicoles face dropped, the pretty girl standing infront of her just had to be her rivals sister. "No wonder she hates me" she though to herself.

Nicole nodded with a smile turning into a half smile before walking away.

.

.

Before the tall girl knew it she was drinking shots with everyone she had met which was unsurprisingly a lot. 

kelly had already stormed out the party, after having enough of seeing Nicole wasted and flirting with every girl that approached her. 

She got dragged in by a familiar hand to the family room which was quieter than before only maybe 25-30 people in there.

"Xavierrr" she slurred looking up into the mans eyes that had dragged her away"nice to see you man" 

Xavier had known Nicole most her life and had been best friends siince the start of school only problem was he was dating Wynonna, which meant she was rarely allowed to see him.

Dolls laughed before repeated "it's nice to see you too". 

"Were playing spin the bottle." He said.

Nicole looked around to see very drunk people, sitting in a circle just infront of the couch. 

She happily complied and when she sat down to play, she was greeted with a lot of smiles with one commenting "this is about to get even better". 

She looked around and saw the one girl that had grabbed Nicole's attention. Waverly Earp. She looked more chilled out, drunk was probably the right word to put it, and was smiling at Nicole for once while her friends beside her whispered things to each other . Probably. Definitely. About the most popular girl there. 

It started off pretty slow, everyone nominated Nicole of course to go first with the exception that she didn't have to kiss any of the guys, which everyone happily agreed to.

Nicole spun the flicker to see what kind of kiss she had to do first and with her relief it landed on quick kiss. 

She then began to spin the bottle doing it a little harder than expected, as the bottle slowed down, it came to a halt as she looked up she was greeted with a pair of excited eyes which belonged to of course Steph. 

As she leaned forward to lock lips with the girl, what Nicole tried to make a simple quick peck on the lips, ended up with Steph pulling her by the Collar and crashing there lips together. Nicole forced herself back with the strength she got and quickly sat herself back down leaving the other girl flustered in the same position before, before slowly sitting back down herself.

She looked up and could've sworn Waverly looked pissed, but couldn't understand the reason why, even if she did hate her guts. 

The game quickly progressed, lips locking with each other's some quick and some passionate, and Waverly and Nicole managed to duck anymore kisses until it was Waverlys turn.

Nicole knew there was no way in hell out of 30 people it would land on her but deep down her confidence was gone, and replaced with the slightest bit of anxiety.

Waverly spun the wheel and to The taller woman's dread it happened to stop on the French kiss, which she knew every time ended up with someone in bed.

As the bottle began to spin, Nicole refused to look at it, nobody ever made her feel anxious about a kiss, what happened to all her confidence? It just disappeared when she caught sight of Waverly's light brown eyes which were slightly bloodshot from all the drinks stare right in her eyes.

The sound of the bottle stopping echoes in Nicole's ears. The next thing she knew there was loud cheers and Xavier was patting her on the back.

She rose her eyes up slowly to stare at everyone, and noticed that everyone was staring right back at her including Waverly. When her eyes raked towards the floor, the bottles head was facing towards her.

She let out a loud groan before tipping her head back. 

Waverly noticed the change in Nicole and disappointingly stood up and stumbled towards the door feeling the rejection in her heart, which she had never felt before not even with her boyfriend Champ. 

"Waverly, wait" Waverly turned around and saw Nicole drunkingly running towards her.

She turned back around ignoring the voice and was now out the door before a hand stopped her from going any further. 

Before Waverly had the chance to speak, Nicole had her arms around her waist and was forcefully kissing her mouth.

it took a moment for Waverly to keep up, but then she felt how good the girls lips felt against her and the way there body's intermittely touched

It made the smaller girls knees go weak, and Waverly deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around the taller girl neck, forcing her down and skimming her tongue against her lips.

One thing led to another, and Waverly was eagerly dragging Nicole up to track down a spare bedroom but with all of them already occupied, they were found dissapointed

Nicole then remembered, she'd always kept her bedroom locked, so rushed over to the other side were it was fairly quiet until stopping infront of a door and unlocking it . 

 Waverly pushed it open forcefully before pulling Nicole in behind her. She then pushed Nicole violently against the door making it slam shut. The youngest earp then pushed her whole body weight into Nicole and connected there lips with a hot opened mouthed kiss.

As the taller girls hands drifted down from Waverly's hips to her ass, Waverly suppressed a loud moan into the other girls mouth as she lifted her up.

The sound made Nicole hungry for more, knowing what she was doing to Waverly was making them weak between there thighs, with that she carried Waverly towards her bed and slammed her down.

The sound of moans and groans filled the room, and they were aware of the rocking sound the bed was making but didn't give a fuck.

.

.

The room was spinning around Nicole , and her head was throbbing like never before. 

The first thing she noticed was the familiar room she was in but didn't have a clue how she got there. 

A sharp pain in Nicole's back led her to wince in pain as she lay up, when up enough she felt her back and what felt like scratch marks all over her back.

"the fuck" she groaned.

as she was about to get out of bed to access the damage, a small "ugh" came from just beside of her.

lookind confused she looked down to her body, she noticed that she was completely naked, the only thing that could've happened flashed in her mind.

"shit" she slowly turned towards the bed were the sleeping stranger lay and hoped to god it was her girlfriend she had sex with last night.

Slowly removing the covers from the strangers face to see the identity of the one night stand, the face hit her.

"ahhh" Nicole screamed running toward the bathroom, she rubbed her face and grabbed her sweats and loose top that thankfully she had left in the bathroom, before hesitantly walking back to the bed to confront Waverly.

Shit. Nicole thought. " why the fuck did it have to be her" she whispered

as Nicole walked out the bathroom she was greeted with Waverly wide awake looking anxiously around the room before her eyes met with Nicole's.

Nicole then slowly walked toward the bed before sitting down trying to calm her nerves.  She handed Waverly some spare clothes and let her get dressed before having to have a akward convosation.

When Waverly walked out, she couldn't help but feel self conscious, she knew what she'd done the moment her eyes clocked the room but with Nicole really?.

with all the confidence she got Waverly wanted to make it shot and clear.

"We won't tell anyone about this , it was a mistake, and I don't want you to come near me again' are we clear?" Waverly said with a raised voice 

Nicole nodded and before she knew it, Waverly was carefully but quickly walking out the door. 

Nicole sat back still annoyed at herself for what she had done while under the influence but damn it felt good.

Waverly felt the exact same way making her way back to college in Nicole's clothes felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time. She had a boyfriend who loves her and Nicole was just a mistake she thought. A beautiful mistake.


	3. Match day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole vs Wynonna. Say no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% familiar with American football but I know a little so I'm so sorry if I get something wrong. And hope you enjoy the Au

Waverly entered Wynonna's dorm, looking around to see Wynonna alone in her bed, it was weird she thought normally Dolls is with her.

Flashbacks from the night before came back. Xavier had been playing spin the bottle, which probably led to the same thing it did with her and shewhoshouldnotbenamed.

"shit ticket" she whispered.

When Wynonna had heard someone in her room, her head snapped up to see a very tired looking Waverly. She stood up and stretched trying to get her eyes to see clear, when she splashed her face with cold water in the sink her eyes were fully functional. 

And when she turned around, the older Earp looked Waverly up and down, processing what she was wearing.

"what the fuck?" 

Waverly self consciously looked down, and saw what she was wearing. It was a baggy jumped a lot bigger than her which read "Purgatory international college" in bold letters.

"shit" she whispered, closing her eyes hoping the day would at least get a little better. 

"You slept with a fucking international boy? Not cool dude" Wynonna shouted

The use of the gender pronoun left Waverly upset, it was a fucking girl but not just any girl fucking Nicole Haught Waverly thought.

All the memories kept flooding back when she thought about that name.

The pleasure, the sounds and the feeling was all perfect, nothing like she ever felt before, she shifted slightly noticing that a numb feeling was starting to form against her legs. 

"That good huh?" Wynonna's voice snapped Waverly out of her thoughts. 

Waverly didn't even want to respond to the question and changed the subject, to something that was running through her mind.

"Promise not to tell anyone, please?" Waverly begged 

Wynonna stood staring for a moment before giving a huff. 

"I won't, just don't do it again. Even if your no good boyfriend doesn't know. You can't do it with an international kid" Wynonna explained 

Waverly just nodded before lying down on the bed.

"I have a game against the asshole tonight, everyone's going to be rooting for her, glad to see you on my side baby girl" Wynonna said changing the subject

Waverly just hummed in response, part of her wanted to support Nicole after finding out she's not as bad as Wynonna said her to be. 

Before the smaller Earp could explain that Nicole is actually a decent human being, she was interrupted by Wynonna again.

"and take a shower, you kinda stink"

.

.

When Waverly got out of the shower, Wynonna was already ready in the gear and football boots, in the other hand she held carefully her Earp jersey with pride. 

Waverly followed Wynonna out the door to meet the football team and her cheerleading squad. Knowing she was about to cheer infront of Nicole, but for another team struck her with fear.

After a motivation pep talk, they strode over to the college opposite, to meet and practice on Nicole's turf. 

As they strode in they saw as Nicole was shouting a chant while doing tackles with the equipment showing her sheer strength which made all the cheerleaders behind Wynonna "ahhh" dreamily. 

Waverly would be lying if she said she didn't admire the strong muscles on Nicole when hitting the hard equipment, and her body form was better than any man she had ever seen. 

Wynonna just gagged trying to snap her squad out of it. 

"Wynonna, nice to see you again" Nicole said noticing her squad watching her.

"I'd like to say the same, but then I'd be lying" Wynonna said with a mocking smile.

It made Nicole grin, she didn't know what she had done wrong except play because she was good at it. 

"Well feel free to use any of the space used" she replied

Nicole shot a glance at Waverly and the cheerleading team behind her.

"Yo Erin, come over here a second" Waverly followed Nicole's line of glance and noticed a cheerleader for PIC come over, she had her skirt up, showing over her bum and a tight top, which hugged her hips perfectly, she also had flawless blonde hair, and a face like an angel, which Waverly was sure Nicole would appreciate. 

When she ran over, hugging Nicole with a huge smile on her face, Waverly couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"what's up babe?" Erin asked. Taking her fingers of the padding of Nicole's chest.

"Show them were the cheerleading squad can practice" she said with a wink.

"sure thing, if you'd like to follow me" Waverly hated how polite the girl was, the one thing stopping her of being perfect was her personality but she just had to be nice Waverly thought.

.

.

After a very effective training session for both teams, and a few stolen glances from Nicole to Waverly and Erin, they headed of to the changing rooms. After an eventful arguement with Kelly, Erin was always beside Nicole to comfort her after th breakup, only thing was she was no Waverly Earp.

.

Both teams had different ways to get there Team pumped. Wynonna shouted over the team " WE NEED TO WIN TODAY, FOR THE GOOD OF OUR SCHOOL AND OURSELVES AND TO WIPE THAT PERFECT SMILE OF HAUGHTS FACE, NOW WHOS WITH ME?!!" All the room cheered before running out of the room. 

Nicoles approach was much softer "WE DOES THIS TODAY, IT WILL PROVE ALL YOUR DOUBTERS WRONG, IT WILL MALE OIRSELVES PROUD OF OUR ACHIEVEMENTS. BUT IF WE LOSE TODAY WE LEARN AND MOVE FORWARD, BUT THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN RIGHT?" Everyone shouted "RIGHT" and Nicole headed out starting the chant "PIC,PIC" 

.

.

As both teams ascended out of the changing rooms, Wynonna's team went out first, with crowd cheers and the cheerleader kicking off the chant. 

But as Nicole ascended onto the pitch, the crowd went wild and despite the cheerleaders attempts to chant PIC the crowed roared with a repeated chant of "HAUGHT!". 

Nicole never got used to the attention, she stood there for a while just admiring the crowd, she'd worked hard to get her but never thought in a million years she would get this popular. 

Nicole was a quarterback, and a damn good one aswell, as well as Wynonna who also took the most important Role.

They got into position, before Nicole called time out, Waverly stopped the cheer as Nicole ran towards the direction of the cheerleaders. 

Waverly just stared as Nicole walked over to Erin after being called over by the girl, she watched as Nicole took of her helmet and the other girl pressing a soft slow kiss on her cheek and whispering in her ear before running back into position. 

Nicole kicked the game off, getting everyone into a 4-3-3 position. When the whistle blew the ball was passed behind to Nicole, Nicole saw the opportunity the running back was wide open with Wynonna trying hard to catch up with her, she threw the ball 330 yards with a throw so powerful it almost slipped through the running backs hand. 

She watched as she ran, ran to the opposing end and made touchdown. The crowd roared and Nicole watched as the cheerleaders did there signature dance.

The game was mostly aiming towards Nicole with a big lead above, half time came and Nicole returned with a different position now she was running. Wynonna found an opportunity to finally kick her ass and smiled sweetly. 

Nicole made touchdown, with running so fast it felt like she couldn't stop leaving Wynonna trailing behind her. 

After 3 touchdowns to her name and the scoreboard making it impossible for Wynonna's team to go back, Wynonna whispered to the defensive side to let Nicole through.  After much mixed thoughts the team followed her orders

Nicole ran straight past the defensive left and kept a keen eye on the ball, after seeing the ball hurdling toward her she was about to catch it when.

Smack.

Nicole had been knocked out so hard, she found herself unable to breathe properly. As she lay they breathless on the floor. 

A figure she couldn't make out was standing on top of her telling her "karma's a bitch" before laughing and running away. 

The team ran to her aid, before calling out the paramedics, knowing it's as serious as it looks, the crowd went silent waiting for any indication there best player was ok. But it didn't come. 

Next thing came the stretcher and a lot of people shouting for her team to give her some space.

They found it an opportunity to call out the opposing team and square up to them for the damage they had caused.

Willis the second best player stood infront of Wynonna pushing her onto the ground before all players started getting involved, pushing each other to the ground. 

Cheerleaders screams to stop ringed in Nicole's ears still unable to see what really happened. 

Her left side hurt, badly and when she woke up in the players emergency suite, they had told her, that her ribs were badly bruised and in the verge of breaking. 

She ignored the calls telling her to come back and she ignored the pain, and headed straight for the pitch, still holding her left side tightly. 

Nicole watched the clock on 2 minutes left and after the attack they had got a penalty shot, there was a time out and Nicole didn't waste time to run on the pitch. The silence that was once surrounded the stadium was filled with loud cheers. 

Waverly turned to see Nicole, pale and white, but still firing on, she admired the bravery but hated to see her in pain. And that's something she know she shouldn't feel. 

Cham had joined Waverly, watching the entire thing unfold. He was talking about how good she looked in a skirt while stalking on the cheerleaders behind him. 

"Champ! Stop looking at them" 

champ hadn't stopped, he didn't even know Waverly had said anything before the words came out of Waverly's mouth shouting

"we're done Champ" and walking away to greet the other cheerleaders, content with her decision to leave the asshole. 

A group chat was made, and Wynonna noticed Nicole coming from the crowd and to the spot where she takes the kick..

"Pftt.. look who's back the town hero" Wynonna shouted over. 

Nicole ignored the message and headed to the spot, the determination rushing though her veins. 

And her grandfather voice replaying in her mind " make me proud Nic" 

The crowd silenced as Nicole took one step back and then another. 

She took a sharp breath in before opening her eyes.

Next thing she knew, her feet were running forward and with a powerful kick, sending the ball flying, she waited for the crowds reaction. It felt like slow-motion watching her feet just siting to see if she'd done it was agonising.

After what felt like an eternity, screaming filled the stadium and the full time horn beeping, before she knew it the team had rushed over to pic her up chanting her name over and over. 

"Watch it" she said as the team picked her up. 

:

Wynonna was devastated, she knew that there was no chance of winning but to see her stand up after getting a good beat down. Sent her anger flying.

"Son of a bitch!" She shouted before storming of to the locker room. 

.

.

When Nicole had stopped celebrating with everyone in the stadium, she had stayed in the locker room, telling all her teammates that she was ok there for a second.

She found herself contemplating, this was a hard blow, one that could potentially ruin her, then what was she gonna do?

her hand were on her face as she was sitting on the team bench, still in uniform, and found herself becoming more and more worked up.

Movement next to Nicole led her to slowly lift her face form her hands and saw a soft face staring at her, 

"Waverly" she said softly

"I'm sorry, for what my sister did to you" 

Nicole took her hand 

"You don't have to apologise to me Waverly, it's just.." Nicole took her eyes away from Waverly and stared at her lap.

"I might. I might not be able to play again, my ribs are busted pretty badly and I can't afford to miss a game" Nicoles eyes welled up with the thought of letting her team down.

"hey" Waverly took Nicoles face in her hands a stroked down her jaw making it hard for Nicole to fight the tears.

Waverly took Nicole in a tight hug and rubbed the taller girls back 

"It's gonna be okay Nic, there's always a way around hard things" 

Nicole then didn't have the strength to hold the tears and just let it all out in the embraceof Waverly. 

.

They stood like that for a while, until Nicoles tears had stopped.

waverly again grabbed the girls jaw in both hands and Nicole slowly took her head from Waverly's shoulder, making them eye in eye with each other only inches apart.

Waverly saw the hurt in Nicole's eyes and wished to God that somehow she could take the pain away, and the only thing Waverly could think of was what she wanted to do since last night. 

"How do you do that?" Nicole asked taking Waverly away from her thoughts.

"do what?" She asked voice sweeter than normal which Nicole noticed. 

The taller girls eyes flickered from Waverly's eyes to her lips and back up.

"Make me feel calm with just your voice, and take all the doubt away" Waverly didn't even have to respond .

theirs faces were slowly edging towards each other , and They could feel eachothers breath hit their lips. 

Nicole looked back to Waverly's eyes to ensure there was no discomfort in the Earps eyes but to her suprise her eyes were sealed shut with her mouth open. 

Nicole didn't hesitate she moved her lips to meet Waverly's and slipped her hands around her waist, it felt good to know that this time they weren't intoxicated but doubt that Waverly might regret this cursed through her mind.

all the thoughts were forgotten when the smaller Earps tongue met Nicoles in a passionate kiss, Nicole deepened the kiss by moving to her pulse point to suck on it slightly making a purple bruise appear.

The sound of Waverly's moan made Nicole shiver, as she lifted her up and leaned her against the locker making a loud crashing sound before connecting there lips again. 

Sensing it was becoming to intense, Nicole backed down, leaning her head against Waverly's and licking her lips trying to taste as much of Waverly's lips and she could. 

"Tomorrow" Nicole said

"Tomorrow, if you don't have any regrets than i want you Waverly more than anything in the world"

Waverly was about to intervene before Nicole shushed her with a soft kiss.

" Give it a night Waverly, just so I can be sure" Nicole demanded before dropping Waverly down.

The smaller earp nodded and seductively walked toward the door. 

"Wait!" Nicole shouted standing where she was 

"what about your boyfriend, chump? " she asked

Waverly turned around and looked Nicole dead in the eye before laughing.

"history" she said before walking away from Nicole. 

Nicole sat down for a minute, trying to establish what just happened,she loved this girl and knew the feeling before, Waverly was  someone she'd kept a keen eye on since Wynonna and her rivalry was introduced.

Remembering about the rivalry, Nicole though how bad the idea was, but couldn't help think it was a terribly great idea. And continued to think about Waverly.

"damn I'm lucky" she whispered to herself with a cheeky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should Nicole kick Wynonna ass? And how dyou think the relationship between Waverly is going to work?


	4. Getting what you deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finds out just how much her football career is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys kinda had a hectic week, so I'm really sorry about the waits. Plus I did another chapter for its complicated, and I was pissed off when I found out it wasn't saved so kinda gave up with that story for now. But here's a new chapter.

Nicole had woken up in a pretty good mood, starting just by one girl who had made all her pain worth it.

She tried her best to get up, all her body ached and even when she tried to roll she had felt the real effects of what Wynonna had did to her.

The time went slow, edging closer and closer to 4:00pm, when she had to get out of bed to see the doctor to know just had bad it is and how long it would take to get her back on the field.

None of the Haughts had lost a game, and with the pressure of Nicole being badly injured, it started to hit her just how pissed she is with the older Earp.

Hoping to God it's not as bad as she think Nicole finally shifts painfully out of bed, and puts on some loose clothes, which unfortunately sent a jolt of pain down Nicole's left side

. .

"It's pretty bad Haught" the couch sighed after seeing the results from the doctor.

Thankfully Nicole had got up 30 minutes before, so was able to make it even if she slowly strolled down the stairs.

"Just... tell me" the hesistation from her voice was clear, Nicole didn't want to be told, but there was no escaping the fact that she needed to know.

"3 months" the couch reluctantly said, with an edge to his tone. It was probably killing him just as much as Nicole to see his star player being out for so long.

Nicole froze, unable to speak, unable to get any words out, her head flooding with all kinds of emotions sadness, anger, pain but betrayed seemed the right word.

After all she's been through, always being nice to the Earps, and getting nothing but shit thrown back by the older One and now this. This was a whole new level

.

.

Next thing Nicole knew, her feet were stomping on the ground towards the university opposite, determined to fuck up the girl that had made her so badly injured, that 3 agonising months she had to be out for.

If Nicole knew anything, it's that everyone in the college invited her in, so there was no questions when the taller girl came storming through the door with determination on her face, more felt lucky.

"What room is Wynonna Earps?"

. 

.

"No Champ, were done!" Waverly shouted trying to get her point across.

"Please Waverly just give me a chance to make it up to you" Champ pleaded, sounding more and more convincing from the second.

Her thoughts went back to Nicole, after a while of actually contemplating whether or not to get back with him, but when the younger Earp thought of Nicole and how good it felt to be around her, Waverly's mind was already made up.

"Didn't you hear what she said 9 seconds? Now get the fuck outta here" Wynonna had stepped in before Waverly could refuse his plead

Champ stormed out before mumbling "its 8 seconds"

"You o-" Wynonna was just about to ask Waverly if she was ok before her door was violently swung open.

Both pairs of eyes landed on the door and saw Nicole storming towards Wynonna.

Before the older Earp could process who just came in the door a fast fist came crashing into the side of her face making her wince in pain.

It was clear to Wynonna how much Nicole was hurt, as when she regained her sight and locked eyes with the red head, she could see the pain as the taller women clenched the side of her ribs.

Seeking it as an opportunity, Wynonna stormed forward crashing into Nicole sending her on the ground before punching her repeatedly.

After a few hard blows to the face and both women's face bloody, Nicole found the strength to get up from the ground to use advantage and hit Wynonna back harder.

Nicole felt soft hands around her waist pull her back, so now she was a few feet away, turning round expecting it to be a teacher, her eyes met with worried and scared eyes, with Waverly assessing the cuts left on Nicole's face, in which Nicole softened by the touch and all the anger bottled up left for a second.

Looking at the sight before her, and seeing Waverly care for Nicole was weird to her, the Earps where brought up to hate the Haughts but because of Waverly kind heart, she's to oblivious to see that Nicole's an asshole Wynonna thought.

"The fuck?" Wynonna questioned still staring at the pair.

after a few seconds and rubbing off what just happened between the two, the older Earp lunged again at Nicole hoping to do her worst.

That was until a body got it the way, with one hand on Nicole's chest and one trying to stop The fight, Wynonna quickly put her fist down attempting to stop the fist that was going Nicoles way.

"Get out the fucking way Waverly" Wynonna shouted.

The smaller girl still stood there between the two, disbelief running in her eyes.

Nicole was too angry for there to be silence, but after seeing Waverly's irresistible face, she couldn't let Waverly get hurt, even if she did want to badly hurt the other Earp.

So she chose words instead hoping to get her point across, just how bad the situation was and what Wynonna's selfish act meant for Nicole's future

 

"FUCK YOU! You know how long i have to take out because of you?" "Huh?" Nicole asked The room was filled with silence, as both women waited for Nicole to share just how the tackle had affected her. With one Earp not looking the slightest bit bad or concerned for her.

"3 GODDAMN MONTHS" "And that not the worst part the worst part is I don't know what the fuck I've done to you" Nicole added.

Stepping closer and closer to Wynonna, with Waverly trying and failing to keep her back. "Tell me what is I've done to you Wynonna?" Nicole pleaded.

Wynonna laughed mockingly, before stepping up to the taller girl, who were now face to face. "You didn't have to do anything Haught, just your presence disgusts me" Wynonna bitterly replied.

Before this went any further Waverly stepped in, looking horribly at her sister, truth is that comment was the worse thing someone could've said and she knew deep down it was only because of jealousy.

With one hand on Nicole's chest taking one step forward at a time, leading Nicole out the dorm, with the taller girls glazed eyes still staring at Wynonna, before the younger Earp violently shut the door.

Wynonna sighed when both women left, the words were hurtful, and horrible, and to be honest she doesn't have a clue why, why she did it, and why she's so nasty to Nicole.

But it's to late, it's gone to far Wynonna thought.

. .

Waverly stayed in the same position for a while hoping to break the tension of what just happened, between her lover and her sister.

When silence roamed between them, Waverly's hand slid up from Nicole's forearms to her neck, where she pulled the women into a tight embrace.

As Nicole hugged her back, tears started to well up. It had gotten to much for her to handle. Especially not playing football for such a long time hit her with sadness and she curled up in Waverly's arms looking for her girlfriends reassurance which even her embrace can give.

They took a couple minutes, with Nicole quietly crying into Waverly neck, while the younger Earp traced circles on her skin with some reassuring words.

When Nicole lent back eyes still wet and puffy, the sight of Waverly made her calm down as she stared right into her caring brown eyes.

"My sisters an asshole, an I am so, so sorry that she ruined it for you" Waverly kept hold of Nicole's hands, looking down to ashamed to admit what her sister had Unrightfully just done to her girlfriend.

Her eyes trailed back up to Nicole's. "And by the way I don't regret it, I should've said it sooner but I'm in love with you Nicole and I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever" her eyes started to well up, the thoughts of last night flooded her memory, Nicole had waited and doubted herself, thinking the younger Earp was going to change her mind, but in Waverly head Nicole Haught was all she wanted.

Stepping up to her tiptoes, she found her lips on Nicole's, leaning into her arms once again.

Even though Nicole tears were travelling onto Waverly's cheek, she still felt the smile that Nicole had formed while still kissing her

There kisses became less innocent, after the taller girl getting reasurance that Waverly wanted her, she didn't want to wait for anything.

They both opened there mouths wide, making the kisses deeper, after a few hot open-mouthed kisses. Nicole felt Waverly's tongue enter her mouth with no regret and the older women met her in the middle now brushing there wet tongues into each other's mouths hungrily.

Nicole didn't miss the slight scratching Waverly was doing to her neck when there mouths met forcefully, and she was sure it was going to leave a mark but honestly she couldn't care one bit.

As Waverly slowly dug her nails into the taller girls neck. Nicole trailed her hands from her hips, and higher now groping her breasts.

Waverly moaned in Nicole's mouth hoping it wasn't to loud for anyone to hear, but the touch made her knees go weaker than anything.

As it progressed, Waverly didn't notice that she was pushing her so hard against Nicole that they were travelling backwards.

That was until they hit the door, doubt set in both women's mind as they quickly parted, checking for any signs that Wynonna might've heard.

After a couple minutes and no sign of movement from the room, they looked at each other once again.

Waverly stepped forward tracing her nail up Nicole's defined jaw seductively, before leaning in close brushing her lips on Nicole ear. "Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private" Waverly asked before slowly tracing her lips away making sure she skims the other woman's lips.

Nicole was too caught up in Waverly's desire and want in her eyes and voice, that she couldn't even form words. After taking in Waverly beauty and seductiveness a few seconds ago, she just nodded in indication to go somewhere where they finally will be alone.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and forcefully took her down the hall, with both of them giggling to each other as they ran down into a spare room

.

.

The thing is Waverly and Nicole was so caught up with each other they failed to notice, the man hiding behind the corner.

He gave a mocking laugh before stating "I got you now, just you wait until Wynonna finds out about this"

...

Champ. champ Hardy had witnessed the entire thing, after getting dumped he was more than a little pissed off when he knew Waverly was getting it on with Nicole Haught. He repeated her name in his mind digustingly and making a face at the thoughy of his ex dumping him for her.

When just about to confront them while kissing, Champ made an awfully wise decision to take out his phone and record the whole thing.

"And send"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama man. What will Wynonna do? And champ also? damn but some good news even if wayhaught doesn't last there's a sex scene next chapter to ya know it's all good, but seriously wayhaught endgame to its ok people.


	5. I'm falling back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And send.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to write, been so busy with everything that's I didn't get a chance, and ik it's not much of an excuse but hope you guys like my story, cause there's more to come

Waverly was so engrossed with Nicole's lingering touchs and lips on hers that she didn't notice the multiple buzzing of her phone going off.

When they had finally found a spare room, Nicole had edged Waverly between the door and herself, so now there bodies where pressed tightly together.

Lips practically devouring each other with tongues while Waverly took to Nicole's buttons to get the shirt off, Nicole had forced Waverly off the door, so she could get a better angle on kissing her.

She walked her back blindly, still locking onto the other girls lips, when Waverly's legs had hit the table behind, she immediately sat on it, legs spreading open to let Nicole between her. 

The redhead quickly obliged settling herself comfortably.

When Waverly's hand travelled back up to her neck, she slowly pulled Nicole down with her as she lay down on the table. 

When they were both positioned correctly, Waverly started grinding into Nicole legs, while small moans escaped her mouth each time she jerked into the taller woman. 

'Is she trying to kill me' Nicole thought. Trying her best not to let a groan escape her lips as Waverly continues grinding Into her. 

Sensing the sexual tension rise in a second, Nicole began to unbutton Waverly's pants, before stopping.

"Nic please" Waverly begged, trying her best to get Nicole to get her out of the pants.

The redhead took the invitation and slowly slid down the jeans so she was now only in her underwear. 

She than began to suck on Waverly's neck, begging for one last sound to come out of her before she finally takes the big step. 

Thankfully for Nicole, Waverly was now completely out of it, mouth wide open, with slow, long moans spilling out of her. While her knees wrapped around Nicole's waist, forcefully pushing her down for contact on her centre. 

While Nicole was busy on her neck, she had seen just how much Waverly had wanted this. So travelled down the length of her body, before entering the place Waverly had craved. 

The brunette was tugging on Nicole's open shirt, as Nicole entered 2 fingers inside her wet clit. 

Waverlys head rolled back, as she began to slowly pump her fingers in and out of her, with increasing speed, the brunette needed more power, and began bucking her hip that were now forcefully crashing into Nicole's hand. 

"Don't stop" Waverly moaned as she became undone more and more with every pump inside her. 

Waverly's head then surged forward, the pleasure getting to intense as her heart rate became faster and faster.

Her legs pushing Nicole's waist down, while her hips bucked into the skilled fingers, had lead to moans becoming louder, but she didn't care.

Sensing the intensity of her fingers having a big impact of the smaller Earp, she decided to put her free hand into Waverly's mouth, so some of the sounds became muffled, but when Waverly began to bite down, Nicole began to feel the wetness between her own legs get bigger and bigger. 

The redheads head went to the side of Waverly face, burying it into her neck, as Waverly became closer and closer. 

And when Nicole had adjusted her hand, inside the smaller girl, she felt the hot liquid finally spill out and onto her hand, and Waverlys slow long 'ahhhhhh' began to fill the room, as her clit started pounding the after effects on her hands, opening and closing. 

When the taller girl had finally opened her eyes, she saw Waverly trying to regain her breath, with her eyes still closed and legs still tightly wrapped around there waist. 

"Wow" was the only thing Waverly could come out with. 

She couldn't believe how much Nicole's lustful touch had impacted on her, until now, no one made her feel that way, and she was sure nobody ever will.

"Good?" Nicole asked with a wicked grin on her face. 

"Good? Are you kidding me? It was mind blowing" Waverly expressed pulling down Nicole for a passionate kiss. 

"As much as I'd love to continue" Nicole broke off, "I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to have sex for those 3 months" Nicole said with a chuckle.

Waverly sighed, feeling the dissapointment, how could she wait 3 months when Nicole made her feel like that?

"Buutttt...." Nicole added with a smirk on her face.

"They didn't say anything about pleasuring someone else" the redhead said with a wink, hoisting herself off the brunette. 

Waverly lay there for a little longer, watching as Nicole's slim fingers that had just been inside her doing her buttons back up, before getting up herself to get her pants back over her throbbing centre. 

When they were both dressed and straightened out, they headed for the door to go out before Nicole stopped Waverly, placing her back against the door once again. 

With faces just inches apart, Nicole finally spoke "sooo, im having a party later tonight any chance you will be able to come? 

"Mmmm" Waverly's fingers traced over Nicole's lips before getting closer. And skimming her lips against her ear.

"It depends, will it get any better than before?" Waverly whispered, indicating to Nicole about the sex.

Nicole blushed, trying to find of a flirty comment back.

"Only if you can handle it, but don't be to rough on me, I've got bruised ribs remember" 

Before Waverly could reply to the comment, Nicole had left the room, she had completely forgot about the injury, to busy enjoying herself. There was no doubt in her mind, it might've hurt Nicole, but the fact she hadn't moved showed how much Nicole wanted her.

.

As she strolled down the hall, massive smile crossing her face she pulled out her phone to see the range of missed calls.

"That's weird 50 missed calls from Wynonna" she mumbled to herself.

When getting back to the door, to try and find Wynonna, she was met by an empty room, she was just about to attempt to find Wynonna, but after smelling the sex on her, she decided to get a warm shower instead. 

While the shower began flowing on her body, all thought went back to the tall, gorgeous red head that had just gave her the best sex in her life. She tried not to think bout the urge in her centre but just thinking about Nicole, so attempted to drown out the thoughts with music.

.  
.

When Waverly stepped out the shower thankfully, there was warm clothes that were put on the radiator from before, to throw on. 

As she got dressed, she was startled by the door front door slamming shut, and what sounded like walls being kicked.

Expecting the worst, like a robber, Waverly slowly ascended out of the bathroom and tip toed into the living room to see what the source of noise was.

She physically relaxed when she saw Wynonna, obviously something was bothering her so Waverly stepped out of the shadows to were Wynonna could see her.

When the older Earp turned round, Waverly could feel the rage in her eyes and began to panick.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKIN?" Wynonna shouted

"What? Waverly asked calmly, obviously startled by the loud reaction. 

"YOURE A EARP WAVERLY, E.A.R.P, NOW YOU WANNA TELL ME WHY I GET A TEXT FROM A UNKNOWN NUMBER OF YOU AND A MOTHER FUCKING HAUGHT KISSING" 

Waverly froze someone had sent a picture of her and Nicole kissing to her sister and now she knows the truth, she should've expected it, should've expected her to find out and the reaction, but it didn't make it any less painfully. 

"Wynonna I'm-" 

"SAVE IT WAVERLY, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME AND IF I DO SEE YOU BY HER I'LL FUCK UP HER ENTIRE CAREER UNDERSTAND?" 

Waverly's eyes started welling up, The though of never seeing Nicole again, never experiencing her love and affection, killed her inside.

But she knew Wynonna all to well, she knew what would happen to Nicole if she ever saw her again. And Nicole's career was far to important for her to take away. 

Waverly finally nodded, feeling sick inside, heartbroken for once in her life. 

"GOOD, now give me your phone" Wynonna ordered.

When Waverly handed it to her reluctantly. Then ran off into her bedroom crying, leaving Wynonna alone. 

.

It was 11:00 by the time Nicole's party had kicked off, it was the same old college party, filled with drinking and dancing, with people all around telling her how class the party was.

Everyone except one person.

She had became worried when Waverly was a no show, she would be lying if she said she didn't look out for the smaller Earp everytime the door opened, but she never came.

Dread started filling her mind, no texts were answered and phone calls always went to voice mail, maybe there relationship was to good to be true.

. 

Once the party had died Nicole lay in her bed, staring at her bedroom ceiling, what a mix of emotions first the worst news in her life had hammered down on her, then Waverly gave her the best damn time of her life and now she feels so alone.

Her phone was practically buzzing none stop from all the friends that had attended the party. But none of them was the person she wanted it to be.

Then about a minute later her phone began to ring and to her relief it had been the girl she was waiting for so quickly picked up.

"Hey babe, I've been wait-" Nicole was cut off my a loud voice coming through the speaker causing her to take the phone away an inch.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SISTER HAUGHT YOU HEAR ME, OR THAT BRUISED RIB WILL BECOME ALOT WORSE" 

Before Nicole could reply the phone had been hung up. 

"Well shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, Wynonna's kinda a bitch.


	6. No so Haught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise people.

 

Waverly had never felt so alone in her life, it's the first time anyone had her feeling this way, and yet Wynonna had to ruin it.

She had seen it coming, there was no way a Haught and a Earp would have a happy ending, not when Wynonna was involved.

The smaller Earp couldn't hide the guilt, if she had told Wynonna it was a girl, she would've been so supportive and even happy, but she just had to fall for Nicole.

Her phone was still with Wynonna, the younger Earp hadn't attempted to get it back, but instead gave Wynonna the silent treatment, until she did.

.

Nicole was a little afraid when Wynonna had called her, she hadn't expected it at all.

But what hurt her the most was the she knew Waverly and her would have to breakup, now that Wynonna knew some how, they wouldn't be able to see or talk to each other.

In all honesty Nicole had no idea what she was going to do, Wynonna had Waverly's phone, and there was no way to her.

A small knock at the door, took Nicole out of her sad thoughts.

She answered the door, and was greeted by a much smaller girl, who must've been at least a year below Nicole.

The girl was looking at the redhead with a awestruck look on her face, when Nicole looked down she noticed the badge, the badge that people who delivered messages would have.

Nicole was patiently waiting for the girl to say a word, but after a few minutes of silence and the girl just wide eyes staring at her, she decided to speak up.

"Can I help you?" She sighed

"Ummm, oh yeh, s-sorry, I'm just a-a big fan" the girl opposite stumbled

A grin formed on Nicole's face, she loved when people told her, they were a fan, many people did, so it wasn't new to her but it didn't feel any less special.

"Err, coach asked for your presence at PC heads office"

"Ok thanks"

She grabbed her coat quickly, wondering what the coach wanted to talk about and why at the other college she thought.

When she headed out the door, the redhead noticed the smaller girl still standing in the same place as before.

"Could I maybe have a picture with you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course" Nicole grabbed the other girls phone, and once in frame she took 2 photos of them together, one of them smiling and the other of Nicole kissing her cheek, in which the other girl blushed.

"Perfect" Nicole claimed and headed off

"Thanks you" the girl whispered as she watched Nicole head down the corridor.

.

She headed over he road to were the sign on the building read 'Purgatory college' and entered.  
.  
"Coach, Dean Collins, you wanted to see me" Nicole asked opening the door to see 3 people sitting opposite the Principal.

"You have got to be shitting me"

Nicole recognised the voice and groaned, why the fuck is she here? She thought.

"Have a seat Haught" the Coach ordered.

Nicole took a seat, unfortunately the only seat was by Wynonna, so awkwardly sat there ready to hear what was going on.

"Coach what's going on?" The redhead asked.

"Yeh and why the fuck is she here?" Wynonna rudely asked, putting her thumb towards Nicole.

The dean had a stern look on her face, ready to sat something, which made Nicole and Wynonna become worried.

"So, Wynonna, we've seen the damage you Unrightfully caused Nicole on purpose. And because of you we have to pay for the damage of Nicole being absent for 3 months.

Wynonna let out a breath, thankful it wasn't something worst.

"However..."

Oh no Wynonna and Nicole thought.

"The coach here has made a little negotiation with us, you Wynonna will train with Haught coaching you and fill her position for 3 months"

"FUCK NO, IM NOT DOING THAT SHIT" Wynonna shouted standing up from her chair.

"Sit down Wynonna, you don't have an option" the dean admitted

"WHAT?" The older Earp asked, with a bite to her tone.

"You either do this, or never play football again"

Wynonna combed her fingers through her hair forcefully, and was breathing heavily showing her anger.

Nicole was seeing the whole thing unfold, if Wynonna didn't have a choice than neither did she, so kept quiet, even though anger filled inside her.

She didn't want Wynonna to be punished , it didn't matter that she treated her like shit, Nicole thought about what it would be like if she was threatened to never be able to play again.

So she made the decision to treat Wynonna as nicely as she would if the older Earp was on her team.

Wynonna stood up and Nicole could see the tears in her eyes, she wishes it was different, that they weren't rivals, that Wynonna wouldn't hate her and more importantly she was allowed to see Waverly.

"I expect to see you at practice tomorrow Earp" the headmaster shouted, before Wynonna stormed out the door.

.  
.

"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Wynonna mumbled pacing in her bedroom.

Waverly walked into the room, eyes slightly red and puffy from crying about Nicole. She heard her sister and when Wynonna was pacing the bedroom, while biting her nails it made her nervous.

"What's wrong?"  Waverly asked

"Nicole, that's what's wrong"

Waverly's eyes shot up, she didn't know what was going to come out of her mouth next.

" I, as I me, has to train with Nicole, and play while she's absent, can you believe this" Wynonna asked, pacing the room once again.

"Does that mean are cheerleading team has to train on that turf?" Waverly asked trying not to sound exciting.

"Yes, we all have to train, but I have to take Nicole's position, pftt yeh like that's gonna happen" Wynonna stated

The older Earp scowled at her sister, looking as she ducked her head attempting and failing to hide the blush.

Then it came back to her, the picture.

"If I see her talk to you, she's dead"

Then Waverly's smile faltered  
'How am I going to stay away from her?" She asked herself.

.  
Nicole was getting ready for the day with Wynonna and her team.

It would've been the first time she got back on the field since she got hurt, and first time ever coaching the team.

It excites her but scared her at the same time, she knew as long as her team kept the spirit and commitment that she had always had they could win.

She had put on her football jersey, but without all the armour and put on a pair of sweat with a baseball cap on.

.

"Huddle in guys, now we have PC practicing with us today, don't be put off cause I know you guys don't really like the girls in the team, but we haven't got a choice, so let's just do what we love" Nicole voiced

"Nicole can I talk to you for a minute" Willis asked

Nicole followed Willis to were the team were well away so they couldn't hear.

"I don't, I just don't think I'll be able to play with them, not really them more Wynonna" Willis sighed "your one of my best friends and when I saw her attack you I saw red, and I'm scared that's going to happen again"

Nicole just stared at her, she couldn't lose her, Willis was the second best player, first in Nicole books.

"You gotta help us Will, your such a great player and I don't want her ruining that, your a great person and i believe that your capable of doing well if you rise above her."

She looked down at her feet, and a smile pricked her cheeks, Nicole knew that's exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Well then I better get out there than coach"

Nicole laughed and watched as she ran off towards the group ready to get trained and that's when she spotted the group ascending behind the stairs.

She slowly ran towards them, trying not to overdo it and stopped to walk when she got close.

"Wynonna, great to see you again, you're probably familiar with the field, so get yourself set up anywhere"

A quick nod to the team, they went off toward the opposing end of the field to set up.

Wynonna stayed back hoping to get a chat with Nicole before practicing.

"Listen Haught, I'm not gonna respect you one bit but for the sake of our team, I'll train with you for the 3 months"

"Oh and one more thing I see you near Waverly I make the promise I told you last night come true" she said with a mischievous wink.

She watched as Wynonna swaggered over to her team, purposely bumping into the back of a inexperienced player.

Her eyes directed to the side of the pitch and noticed Waverly and the cheerleaders huddled around Erin.

She looked so good in her cheerleading costume, so much so that her thoughts began to run wild.

When Waverly's eyes directed to her, she saw as the smaller Earps eyes travelled as she bit on her lip.

It was hard for Nicole to resist and so signalled Waverly towards the lockers with a jerk of her head.

Nicole then began to go into the lockers hoping Waverly had got the message.

When Waverly looked around to see everyone engrossed in the activities she followed in shortly after Nicole.

When she saw Waverly swaying her hips towards her not yet making eye contact, it got to Nicole that she might not able to wait three months.

When Waverly was standing infront of her, just staring into each others lustful eyes, Nicole had had enough.

She pushed into Waverly so she slammed against the locker, lips were hungry and all off timing but neither cared.

There tongues met into a messy kiss, as Waverly began to mess up Nicole's hair, and Nicole's waist groping Waverly's ass and boobs, Waverly had brought one of her legs around Nicole to hook, so there centres now touched.

Nicole had took Waverly's leg and with the other hand continued caressing Waverly's left nipple.

Waverly's head fell back, as Nicole began to grind her strong hips into her, it was an advantage for Waverly because the skirt had risen up giving her more tension on her clit.

As the smaller Earp began to moan out, with her head layed back and mouth wide open, Nicole travelled her tongue down to Waverly neck making Waverly hips jerk forward stronger and stronger.

"You look so fucking hot in that uniform" Nicole breathed out, trying to ignite the moans of pleasure even more.

Waverly's head then went to the side, as her breathing became erotic, she knew she was close, with Nicole grinding into her like that, the throb became harder and harder.

"More" Waverly moaned out.

Nicole's head snapped back immediately, she forcefully guided Waverly onto the floor, so now her body weight was on the smaller Earp.

Waverly's hips began rapidly moving into Nicole's leg.

she gasped when she felt a pair of hands pull down her underwear, she almost didn't feel it, to busy enjoying the pleasure.

"Ohh shit" Waverly screamed, as Nicole began pumping her finger in and out of her.

"I'm gonna-" Waverly didn't finish the sentence her hands spread to the side of her, and her whole body rose as she became closer and closer.

"Nicole, Nicole, Nicole" Waverly moaned over and over, which was like music to the redheads ears.

With one last push, Waverly was coming hard and fast, still moving up and down from the after effects.

When she finally settled down, she blindly grabbed Nicole and pulled her down for a passionate kiss, sliding her tongue in carefully this time so she could taste Nicole's.

"I'll never get used of that" Waverly admitted, body still heaving.

"Neither will I"

Nicole then rolled over Waverly so they were now lying side by side on the cold floor.

"I can't lose you Nic" The brunettes eyes started welling up as she remember the threat her sister had put on Nicole.

"Then you won't" the taller girl wrapped Waverly in her arms, as she let out all the emotions out.

"Shit there gonna notice that we're both gone"

Nicole checked the time, she was right there was no way, after 30 mins they wouldn't notice.

She quickly stood up, hoisting Waverly back up.

When they turned to got  
through the door.

"Oh for fucks sake"

.  
.

 

"I knew you didn't have it in you Haught, just couldn't keep you filthy hands away" Wynonna said as she punched Nicole in the stomach making her bend over.

"Wynonna stop please" Waverly begged, trying to get her sister to back down.

"I'm not gonna fight you" Nicole gasped.

"It's a pity" Wynonna then struck her in the stomach again, causing her to fall down.

"WYNONNA PLEASE" Waverly shouted getting both women's attention.

"I love her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like the chapter tomorrow is my birthday or depending where you are it might already be my birthday, so I won't have any chapter then, but have a suprise story for Valentine's Day. Hope everyone's doing great!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, haven't had much confidence in writing her, so I'm sorry if this is a bit shitty but tell me if you want me to leave the happy ending here or want to see Wynonna in Nicole's place:

Wynonna stopped all her movements, with her hand still clenched in the air, ready to take another hit.

Her whole body rapidly turned to face her sister, with anger still burning in her eyes.

If Waverly wasn't 100% sure, she would've swore her sister was about to hit her, with the glare she got as the older Earp came in her face.

"Are you serious Waverly, are you that fucking stupid?" Wynonna shouted, head threateningly coming just inches away from hers.

"What did daddy say, never even talk to a Haught, and you love one!" She finished.

Waverly couldn't believe what she was hearing, her own sister, wouldn't accept her for loving someone who's second name doesn't even matter.

 

"What the fuck Wynonna, you don't understand-"

"No listen to me Waverly, your-"

"No you listen, I can't be dealing with this shit anymore, Nicole is 100x the better person than you, and I'm not going to let you stop me from a having a future just because of your personal Fucking problems with her family. She's the nicest most caring person in this world and without her Id feel like nothing" Waverly forced stepping up to Wynonna.

"So listen when I say this, I will keep seeing Nicole" Waverly began poking Wynonnas shoulder forcing her back with each line she said "you won't stop me from seeing Her"  
"and If I see any bullshit with you, I won't hesistate to move into Nicole's room"

Waverly took a deep breath, swallowing down what she had just promised Wynonna and feeling confidently proud of herself.

The older Earp just watched in disbelief as Waverly practically threatened her. She blinked slowly, trying to understand why Waverly was doing this 

 

When the brunette infront hadn't backed down, she realised a long sigh, knowing Waverly wasn't planning to give up.

 

"Alright, alright" Wynonna placed both hands on her head, while pacing the lockeroom.

 

"If I see either of you together in my college, I'll make sure to kick you ass back to where you belong Haught"

 

she walked up to were Nicole was hunched over clutching her stomach while groaning.

 

Her head dipped down so she was just above Nicole's face 

 

"And if you hurt her, it's gonna be much worse than a bruised rib and a couple punches, you got that red" Wynonna threatened

 

"yess" she coughed, trying to get the strength to talk.

With one last glance to Waverly, the older Earp was finally finished and stormed out the locker room.

.

"Nicky" Waverly said concerned that Nicole hadn't forced herself up from the floor.

she ran by her side, and dropped beside her, watching as Nicole scrunched he nose up trying to hold in the pain.

 

"Nicky" the smaller woman shook "Nic, are you alright?" 

 

"Jesus Waves, your sister has one hell of a punch" the redhead groaned.

 

"well she was trying to kill you so-" Waverly shrugged

 

"that didn't really help seeming I have to coach her. here help me up" Nicole extended her hand for Waverly to pull her up.

 

As Waverly grabbed her hand and yanked her up, she saw the pain that Nicole was suppressing as she let out a whispered "ouch".

 

Her arm draped over Waverly's shoulder for assistance as Waverly's hand went around Nicole's lower back.

 

"Ill need a rest, can you help me to my room?" 

 

Waverly nodded before heading with Nicole leaned against her up towards the room.

 

They passed everyone on the field, who were surprisingly silent as they watched the two stumble there way into the building.

 

They didn't see Wynonna's face however, when she saw the two walking out with Nicole more injured than before and Waverly's concerned face, her head dropped to the ground not in dissapointment for Nicole but for herself.

 

.

 

As the redhead stumbled for the keys to her flat, and opened the door.

 

she felt bad for the little woman standing next to her, who she had all her weight pressed on.

 

Waverly took quick work of getting a weak Nicole over to the bed.

 

As the redhead slumped down, ignoring the throbbing pain she watched as Waverly quickly took her boots off.

 

She then tucked Nicole into bed, watching as the redhead watched her every move.

"Mind if I take a look" Waverly asked cautiously.

 

Nicole nodded and slowly lifted her arms up as Waverly removed her shirt.

 

"Oh my god Nic" Waverly's hand came to her mouth as she assessed the injury.

 

She saw the massive blue and purple bruise that covered all off her left side 

Her eyes travelled up her body as she tried to stop herself from crying before looking at Nicole dead in the eye, seeing the sorrow.

"It's ok baby, I swear, looks worse than it is" The redhead reasurred as her hand came up to grip the brunettes face, leaning up an inch

sensing the tension of sadness looking in Nicole's eyes, her lips parted the slightest as she leaned into Nicole's space.

She placed a soft kiss to the redheads lips as she directed her down slowly so now Nicole was lying fully on the bed with Waverly lay beside her, pulled up so there lips never left.

It was slow but passionate, something they needed, craved to have.

just a moment.

just themselves with each other, no worries and no Wynonna.

They began opening there mouths little by little, inviting each other in.

 

And Nicole's tongue gently and slowly slipped into her mouth as they kept the pace.

Waverlys hand travelled up to Nicole's chest just lying there, as her body lay half on top of the other girls for a change.

Nicole liked to be in control.

But right now, right here, wasn't lust or desire.

It was the kind of kiss that screamed "I love and care about you" 

It was a couple of minutes until the partly sloppy slow kisses ended, Waverly had backed her lips off but kept her head firmly on Nicole's 

Waverly licked her lips, tasting Nicole's sweet taste on then before directing her attention to the redheads eyes just centremetres away.

"Im so in love with you Nicole, ever since that 'mistake'" Waverly gestured two fingers up and down with her hand "at the party".

"And I'm really sorry for the way me family's treated you, because if I'd have to choose, I'd choose you in a heartbeat"

Nicole stared up at Waverly totally awestruck with her words, sure they had told each other they loved them, but it was more it was meaningful and true, and for once in her life Nicole had felt safe in a relationship with Waverly.

"I'm in love with you too Waverly, and I'm gonna try my best to show Wynonna that" the redhead replied, stroking Waverly's hips with her thumb.

 

the brunette then slowly placed her head on Nicole's chest and listened in content as her heart was beating rapidly, knowing she does the same to her.

Nicoles arm slipped under Waverly's head and cuddled her tighter, as her hand began massaging the smaller girls head releasing a slight moan of pleasure.

As the movements stopped, and Waverly sensed a slight change in Nicole's demeanour, she looked up as the redhead was casually looking at the wall infront.

she didn't know she was being watched, to lost in her thought to realise. 

Waverly began kissing Nicole's neck, showing her she was in fact awake.

"what's on you mind Nicole" Waverly mumbled into the redheads neck.

"would you maybe-" Nicole's free hand went behind her neck squeezing it neevously.

"Er, like to go on a date with me" her words were stumbling,

Waverly knew the taller woman was nervous, but didn't quite expect this.

Her head lifted slowly from Nicole's neck and she began placing soft kisses behind the redheads jaw.

"of course I'll Go on a date with you, dork" Waverly laughed. 

 The breath Nicole was holding in and finally been released as Waverly just told her the best news.

Waverly Earp is my freaking girlfriend and I'm taking her out. 

Life couldn't be better, she'd forgot about the injury, the one thing that mattered to her most in this world was snuggled up to her.

 

.

A small knock, woke them from there peaceful slumber.

 

Theyd feel asleep comfortably, with Nicole right side on the bed, spooning Waverly, while Waverly hand clenched onto the redheads firm grip.

Waverly looked over to see it was only 12:00am in the morning after remembering that it wasn't even night time yet.

"mmm, I'll get it" Waverly groaned, watching as Nicole made no attempt to get out of bed.

As she trailed herself towards the door, her hand loosely twisting the door knob.

"What the fuck do you want?" Waverly snarled bitterly, attracting Nicoles attention.

"please I don't want any trouble, I just wanna talk to Haught for a second" 

As she waited for Waverly to let the stranger in she recognised that voice. It was Wynonna's except this time it wasn't angry nor hateful more quiet.

"well she doesn't wanna see you"

As Waverly was about to shut the door on her sisters face, Nicole had forcefully pushed herself up ignoring the less painful throbbing of her side.

"It's ok Waverly" the redheads eyes looked deeply into the youngers Earps before trailing her eyes towards the one just outside her dorm.

As she looked at the woman in front of her. She saw as Wynonna eyes were bloodshot red and filled with embarrassment.

"do you wanna come in?" Nicole as sincerely.

Wynonna looked from the floor into her eyes, trying to find any hate that was in her eyes but didn't see any, after all she's done.

The older Earp nodded, before taking slow strides past Nicole to enter her room.

Nicole could see how hard it was for her, she's seen it a lot, and it made her just want to hug her.

"I just-" Wynonna sighed, looking once again down at the floor and Waverly and Nicole watched "I just wanna apologise, the way- the way I've treated you was bullshit, all I wanted was to be better than you at this, at anything" the brunette then looked back up into Nicole's soft eyes.

 

"I'm gonna make this up to both of you, I'm gonna train with you, and learn from you and stop being so damn jealous of everything, because I owe that to you two" Wynonna smiled watching as the couple infront shared a loving glance.

"and I'm gonna win, not for this shitty university, but for you Haught" her hand came up hitting Nicole's shoulder playfully.

She didn't like sharing her emotions, but was she had done was inexcusable even for Wynonna.

Waverlys eyes started glistening as she embraced her sister into a loving hug, which Wynonna uncomfortably accepted before pulling away.

"Alright none of this sappy bullshit, I still gonna hurt you Nicole, if you hurt my sister that is." Wynonna said before walking backwards towards the door.

"I won't" Nicole felt so happy, she didn't need Wynonna to like her to feel better but it sure as damn helped.

"And Wynonna" Wynonna peeked her head in, as her body was now out the door.

"Thank you".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody add me on tumblr- Cjones17  
> And send me a message or any questions if you want cause would love to get to know people that read my stories.


	8. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 + Kudos thank you guys so much, love everyone that likes and comments and appreciate the whole fandom together.

"Alright guys let's huddle it up"

The team made its way to what they now joke 'Coach Haught'.

Wynonna was amongst those people, she tried her best to prove to her sister that she was better than she was before, and the older Earp wasn't about to break that promise.

"I wanna change up the team a bit, I want Wynonna to play against us and Willis you play for Wynonna's team" Nicole ordered 

"Bullshit I Ai-" Willis started but finished when both Nicole and Wynonna began to glare.

In fairness Wynonna felt the same way, she didn't wanna go against her team especially teaming up with the team she's hated since forever.

"I'm changing it up so you can both prove to me you can work as a team you got that!"

Everyone began nodding as Nicole stood by the sidelines waiting for players to be in the right positions.

After a long while discussion,  both teams emerged into formation to start the drill they always practice.

When Everyone was lined up, ready to began the starting tackle, Nicole signalled to blow the whistle.

It was horrendous play.

Nicole knew they would be hesitant, but after a while of playing, and Nicole literally smacking herself in the face when everyone messed up by dropping the ball or failing a tackle it really angered her how bad both teams were playing.

The redhead blew the whistle to stop, shaking her head when all the sweaty faces waited for her to talk.

"What the fuck am I watching here?!" Nicole pushed,pointing to the pitch.

"You're missing the ball, running the wrong way, you're all professionals  for god sake" 

Wynonna didn't miss the way Nicole had practically involved her team as 'professional', if it was her she would've called her team a lot lower than that.

"You will stay up for how ever long it takes us, to get this right, and you will learn to work as a team, there's no use having one team, you gotta do you job in whatever team your put with, so let's get back to work" The redhead shouted over watching again as they got back to formation.

Everyone except Wynonna.

The redhead watched as she just stared waiting for her to speak first. 

"We're gonna be okay right? For the next game, we doing shit right now" Wynonna whispered looking back to her players with a huff.

"You scared Earp?, cause I didn't know you go scared"Nicole joked lightheartedly.

"Pfttt, me, no"  
"I don't know the meaning of scared. I mean have you see my grades, I don't know the meaning of a lot of words" Wynonna joked back hoping Nicole didn't see right through her.

Unfortunately for Wynonna, the redhead had noticed the tension, she saw the concerned look on the other girls face and tried to preoccupy herself by looking on the ground.

Nicole stepped up to Wynonna, thankful the older Earp didn't step back, as she attempted to comfort her.

"Win or lose it doesn't matter, if i see you've tried your best, that's all I could ever ask for Earp, just to know I've gained a little respect, I really appreciate it" Nicole softly reassured.

Wynonna heard what the redhead could only describe a sniffle as the brunettes head fell to the ground before coming back up to look in her soft eyes.

"Alright don't get soppy on me Haught, you're dating my sister remember" Wynonna laughed, playfully hitting Nicole's arm, and running off.

Nicole couldn't believe what Wynonna had just said, she had just admitted OUT LOUD, that Waverly and her was dating, and she didn't look pissed at all.

Step in the right direction, Nicole thought.

***  
They'd been at it for hours.

Numerous unanswered texts from a worried Waverly filled her phone lock screen.

It was tiring to watch, at one point Nicole was so tired of watching the same mistakes she had sat down and stopped looking at all.

Wynonna looked over to see Nicole hunched over, face bright red, looking so fed up.

She knew why Willis wasn't tying to get the ball to the other side, and even Wynonna knew she could've done better.

The sounds of shouting arose Nicole from her slumped position, as she raised her heavy head from the floor and waited for the worse.

But it wasn't bad. In fact it was brilliant.

Nicole stood up rapidly and watched the player go.

Wynonna ran, ran so hard she wasn't afraid  that anyone would catch up to her anymore, it was hard filling the position of Nicole, being so unfamiliar with the position left her with questions.

But after disappointing so many people in her life, she was determined. 

She had pushed down the though of "WIN" for a change and remember what Curtis had told her when she was younger "you eliminate those who are less motivated, by being more motivated to win".

It played in her thought as she ran, ran right past the defence, which was surprisingly well blocked for a change by other players on her team.

Nicole was too engulfed watching Wynonna run, so close to making a touchdown for the hours they had been playing, to see Waverly sneak up behind, throwing her arms around the taller girl, while grinning into her back, as she watched her sister redeem herself, and Nicole looked more than impressed.

When Wynonna had slammed the ball down, making a touchdown, her excitement took over her.

"WOOOO! TAKE THAT BITCHES, AINT SO FRIENDLY WHEN YOU AGAINST ME DICKHEADS" she shouted to the opposite team who happened to also be her own team.

Waverly laughed as her sister continued to cheer for herself, and watched in content as everyone congratulated her.

The smaller Earp leaned onto her tip toes, skimming her lips over the back of Nicole's ears, watching as the girls eyes hadn't yet acknowledged her.

"I told you baby, she'd come around" Waverly whispered, biting the bottom of Nicole's ear.

Nicole turned around quickly, not leaving Waverly time to process when the taller girl embraced her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"This is so great" Nicole mumbled into the side of Waverly's head happily.

"Sooo.. about that date" 

The redhead dropped the smaller Earp, remembering that she asked her on a date just yesterday.

"Oh yeh, how could i forget" Nicole kissed Waverly's nose, while Waverly rolled her eyes knowingly.

"How bout today?" Waverly asked, trailing her finger up and down Nicole's forearm.

The redhead looked towards the team, and noticed Wynonna just staring at the two.

She didn't know what to expect, her face was emotionless, but she did not expect the older Earp to give a satisfied nod before turning her attention back to the team.

Nicole then looked at the clock in joy, probably the nicest feeling the world when you're hated a little less.

"How bout now?"Nicole asked suggestively, lifting her eyebrows up and down.

"I like your style Hot" Waverly beamed, looking at the tall athletic figure up and down before taking her hand.

"But lets make this quick, there much more- satisfying things I'd like to do" Nicole had noticed that Waverly's eyes had darkened. And she liked it. A lot.

Nicole let Waverly lead the way out of the stadium forcefully, the redhead knew what to expect after there 'date'.

***

They arrived in the fairly casual restaurant, after hearing its one of the best burger places in town.

It definetly was living up to the expectation, as it was extremely crowded with couples and students, who warmly greeted the redhead as soon as she walked in. 

It was a different reception for the smaller Earp, some liked her some hated her, it was pretty much like that all her life.

As they entered the crowded but cost diner. Nicole's hand sternly held Waverly's hand hoping it will stop her getting out of the nice grasp.

It was hard for Waverly, coming to terms with everything, she knew how lucky she was to get Nicole, and knew that acceptance wasn't a problem in any of the colleges. 

But deep down, she wanted to let go, it wasn't Nicole, everything was fine between the two, maybe the fear of rejection, knowing out of so many girls after the redhead she chose her.

As they sat down, Waverly still eager to keep there distance, she wasn't sure if the whole school even knew about them yet.

"I get your not ready to tell everyone Waverly" Nicole tried not to show the sadness as she removed her hand away from the smaller Earp.

Waverly looked in her eyes it was hurting her that she was hurting Nicole, but coming out to your sister is one thing and come out to everyone is a whole new level.

"I just want some time, not because I'm ashamed, I'm just- I'm just not ready yet" 

Before Nicole could tell Waverly she understood the waitress came sauntering over to both of them.

"What can I get'cha?" The waitress asked mostly staring at Nicole in her loose football shirt on showing her biceps off completely.

Waverly just watched like a third wheel as the girl stood there looking in awe at Nicole, while Nicole took her time to order.

"Burger, fries and a root beer please" the redhead decided passing the menu back to her. 

"Ill have the same"

The girl didn't even look at Waverly when jotting down both meals, it was like she didn't exist and that's what she was afraid of.

As the two girls fell into an almost awkward tension, as both kept silent, the waitress came back over after a short amount of time. 

"Burger and fries" the waitresses name tag Waverly could see as 'Tamara' practically shoved the plate down to her.

She saw as her manner changed while handing the plate to Nicole, and noticed how she gently handed the plate to Nicole making sure she touches her hand.

It wasn't that Waverly was jealous, but when the waitress hovered there for a moment, shirt pulled down showing sinful amount of cleavage, Waverly couldn't help the rage through her veins as she watched the two infront. 

"Erm excuse me? Yeh" Waverly said politely tapping on Tamaras shoulder to get her attention.

When the waitresses eyes guided from the redhead towards her, she looked at Nicole to see if she had any idea what had just happened between the two but was oblivious. 

"Yeh?" The waitresses asked looking her up and down, slightly pissed her gaze was interrupted. 

"Do you mind we're trying to kinda have a conversation here just the two of us"

"Well what's she too you, she's just another Earp" it felt like a punch in the gut for Nicole to see Waverly acknowledged by that as the waitress asked the question. 

"Her girlfriend, now get the fuck out of here" 

Nicole's eyes shot up as she looked at the smaller Earp across from her in suprise, the waitress had stormed off obviously in a huff, while Nicole continued to stare at Waverly. 

When Waverly had just casually began eating, pretending nothing had happened just a minute ago, the redhead burst out laughing. 

The brunettes eyes shot up as she saw her girlfriend clenching her stomach, trying to regain her breath after laughing so much.

"What?" Waverly's eyes flicked to the side for second before darting back, suprised.

"Well I know your one for planning and I though you wanted to wait to tell everyone else" Nicole grinned.

"Oh-well" Waverly was struggling to find an answer, she'd just admitted already to everyone that Nicole was her girlfriend and she had to face it. 

"Shut up"

*

After they finished there food, stomachs fullfrom delicious burgers, Nicole payed for the whole meal with Waverly's reluctance to go half.

"You wanna get out of here now?" Waverly asked looking Nicole up and down seductively before bopping her knees up and down in anticipation.

She knew Waverly enjoyed sex, and knew once she had fully recovered that the brunette would love it more. 

"Yeh lets go" Nicole gestures towards the door, pulling Waverly by the hand behind her.

*

Once they entered the dorm, it was there normal routine.

With Waverly pushing Nicole against the door violently, connecting there lips in a searing kiss.

And the redhead stumbling Waverly back blindly into her bedroom, before placing her on the bed, with Nicole on top. 

Sometimes it happens to fast for Waverly, the feel of Nicole's hand where she needs it most. 

Most days even thinking about it, would drive Waverly crazy, so when the redheads had did touch the soft spot it was in a matter of seconds before she came undone. 

It had been the third time In the evening that Nicole had made Waverly fall over the edge. Nicole was almost completely naked, while a Waverly was full blown grinding her naked body into the redheads. 

Nicole wouldn't get used of Waverly screaming her name, it was like heaven to her ears knowing the person she loves is literally moaning over a over.

A long sigh was let out after the third time, between kisses and sex Waverly had moved on top of Nicole making it easier to find friction between her thighs.

She rolled off, letting her breath catch for a moment, her legs were throbbing in the best possible way, but it was hard for Waverly to admit she never wanted it to stop. 

After a while of Nicole's soothing rubs on Waverly's back, creating Minnie patterns., the smaller Earp then situated herself on top of Nicole once again.

Thinking Waverly wanted more, she was about to stop her.

That was until Waverly's had traveled to just above the redheads stomach while sucking on a g-spot on Nicole's neck rewarding Waverly with a slight groan.

"Waves, what are you doing, you know we can't-" The redhead trailed off before finding herself getting lost in the pleasure of her girlfriends wandering hand on her stomach and ribs. 

A smirk grew on Waverly's face as she quickly leaned back away from Nicole, stopping all movements which annoyed the redhead.

She then stumbled towards Nicole's crowded closet and disappearing in.

The footballer just watched in awe after a few minutes of confusion when her girlfriend came out wearing nothing but her sports jersey which was definetly to big for her.

When Nicole had leaned up on the backboard of the bed, Waverly crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees, coming between the redheads legs and leaning forward.

"Coach Haught have I been bad?" Waverly asked trying her best not to laugh at her star struck girlfriends face.

"Yes. You. Have" Nicole spaced back in, chewing her bottom lip as she got closer, pressing there tops halfs together.

Waverly's eyes were filled with lust, something about the pair was magical.

Her wet tongue traced a line from Nicole's face to her ear. Before whispering hardly.

"Then punish me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ik all the wayhaught fandom are close so wanna say I few things. I saw a thing on tumblr regarding next season, and it literally so sure that Emily is going to make a wayhaught love triangle, because you could tell already from there interview that something was gonna happen between the two, and it kinda adds up cause Emily said stuff like 'whatever happens I respect these two as individuals' and on the writers panel they said stuff about people being happy with any two pairings which isn't true, but just watch the vid again and you kinda start to notice especially with new characters coming in. But just wanna get your feedback on my view? AND WHATEVER HAPPENS ALWAYS SHIP WAYHAUGHT, no one else with Waverly of Nicole and we'll be fine hahaha


End file.
